


Wired Shut

by kristsune



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Canon, Realizations, at least diego is trying, but he really does care, diego might have teased him as an adult, he just hates to show it, implied future drug use, kid diego, kid klaus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 15:49:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18391505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Klaus wakes up in a strange room unable to open his mouth and has a major realization.





	Wired Shut

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by [this post.](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/183779989704/so-when-the-ua-were-kids-diego-mentioned-klaus) I changed it a little, but I'm still pretty happy with it. Yes i know Grace apparently never left the compound, but I like it this way sooo... I hope you do too.

The first thing Klaus felt when he woke up was pain. It was a dull ache through his jaw and skull. But it was nothing like the sharp, intense pain after he fell down the stairs. He wanted to complain about it when he realized he couldn’t open his mouth. He tried pulling himself upright, scrabbling backwards on the bed, until a firm hand was placed on his chest. Klaus’ eyes flew open to see a concerned Diego in an unfamiliar room. 

“E-easy, Klaus. You’re okay. Well, mostly okay.” Diego quickly took his hand off Klaus’ chest but rested it next to Klaus’ hand just shy of touching. 

Klaus made a soft whimpering noise. 

“You b-broke your jaw when you fell down the stairs. We had to bring you to the hospital and everything.” A rare occurrence for them, usually Mom handled most injuries. He looked so sad, like he was really worried, when he added,, “They had to wire your j-jaw shut for it to set. It’s gonna take  _ weeks _ to heal.” Klaus pointed at Diego, trying to ask why he was there. Diego shrugged a slight blush flushed his cheeks, “Dad made Mom b-bring the others home; Ben, me and Vanya came with her to make sure you were okay. I convinced Mom to let m-me stay, so you wouldn’t wake up a-alone.” 

Klaus gave as much of a smile as he could in thanks as he settled back against the pillows. Being alone would have been… so much worse. Not surprising Dad didn’t want them there. He probably thought Klaus should be able to handle this alone. He hoped Diego wouldn’t get in  _ too _ much trouble staying behind with him. 

Diego pulled out one of his knives (Klaus had no idea how he was able to keep  _ that _ with him in a hospital) and started twirling it in his hand like he usually did. Klaus was sure Diego had a knife in his hands more often than not. It was honestly kind of soothing to watch, it was so  _ familiar _ . 

Klaus almost felt like he could fall asleep, even in the strange room. It was mostly quiet, with just the soft mechanical sounds of the hospital.

Wait. 

It was  _ quiet _ . In a  _ hospital _ , no less. The voices of the dead that had been plaguing him for as long as he could remember were  _ gone _ . It was literally just him and Diego in the room. No dead ghosts wandering around. Klaus hadn’t even realized he had started crying until Diego took his hand, “K-klaus? Are you o-okay? Are you in pain?” Klaus shook his head but the tears just kept coming. 

Pain. He was in so little pain, when he knew he  _ should _ be, especially after having his jaw wired shut. It  _ must _ be the pain killers. Dulling whatever it was in his brain that connected him with the dead. The complete and utter  _ relief _ of not having the constant voices and images of the dead barraging his every moment was honestly overwhelming. It was one of the reasons he was always so loud and boisterous, he was just trying to drown them out with his own voice. It had been his only option; until now. 

Diego held his hand with a worried look on his face. Klaus tried to reassure him, that he was fine, that he was  _ finally _ going to be okay, but he couldn’t really express it even if he  _ could _ talk, so he just squeezed his hand back until he fell asleep, completely exhausted by everything.   
  
His last thoughts before he lost consciousness was that he would have to find out if any other drugs that he could actually get his hands on, would do the same thing. Because whatever they gave him to bring home would only last so long. It was a good thing he always did love to experiment, because he would be doing  _ a lot _ more of it. 


End file.
